User blog:Drfizwuz997xlol/Gays and Isis Don’t Mix
Gays and Isis Don’t Mix Rimie:Last time on sucks:Shelby and Spaz flipped on their tribe forcing Fag,Cool,Kirby, and Anna at the bottom while giving all the power to Aaryn and Cracker, nut things where looking up for them as the goat of the KKK's Heather heavily considered quitting to play Splatoon. Aaryn won her second challenge and had a plan to split the vote three ways between Anna,Cool, and Gosama but Kirby, and Anna had other plans. At tribal Heather quit to join the jury but in a double Cool played his idol on Anna who got four votes, but where all canceled and Spaz with 3 where sent to the jury. 9 are left who will get banned tonight? Aaryn:Well that happened. Conf Aaryn:Last night was really the first time I had no power and I don’t like it at all. I’m really freaking out. Cool:Shelby is upset about us idoling out Spaz last night, but fuck her. She flipped on us, what does she expect? This is #Survivor baby. end Pikajew:Hey shelby are you okay? Shelby:No not rlly. *Runs off to the cliff where her and spaz used to always hang out. Pikajew: :(, Poor girl. Conf Anna:Shelby is really upset right now. I know she flipped and I voted off her boyfriend but we are still friends so. I feel the need to comfort her. end *Anna walks over to shelby and pet here* Shelby:*Cries* Hi Anna. Anna:It is okay Shelby. He just went to jury you will see him soon. Plus it just gives you another reason to stay in the game. To win it for him Shelby:You’re right. Conf Shelby:Aena get a peint. I can't acquit like heater. I need to stay in this. I feel like i have an actual shot at winning this. Anna:I did that on a human level, but hey If it helps me in the game then that is just a bonus. ;) end *Theme song plays* Fag:*walks off* Kirby:Um where is he going? Anna:Idk. Kirby:He would always do this since the game started. Conf Anna:Really wtf does fag even do with his life? He always leaves and never talk to anyone. end *Fags enter his cave* Fag:enfin *Puts on the gay porn* Fag:i besoin de ce tbh avoir à traiter avec ce que raciste conneries tout la journée *He faps* Cracker:Yo nigga where your watermelon? Anna:I’m eating it. Cracker:Well share. Anna:I don’t have to share it with you. Cracker:Why not? Anna:Cuz I don’t share things with racists. Cracker:Bitch, I ain't racists my shadow is black. Kirby:Get over here Anna, you don’t need to take that. conf Kirby:I sided with Anna, and I need to protect her from discrimination. Like damn it is hard enough that her brother in jail for crack selling and dad got shot by the police. Cracker:Kirby was most likely safe this week till he protected Anna, I can’t have that I’m going to talk to Aaryn to get him out. end Aaryn:*watching cloths next to bleach and “accidentally” drinks some* Oh no! *Splits it out* Conf Aaryn:You think i’d learn with the nail polish. Guess you shouldn’t trust me with household products. end Cracker:Hey honey, you okay? Aaryn:Yeah I just drank some bleach no big deal. Cracker:You should add bleach to Anna’s Kool Aid. Aaryn:Good idea. *mix in bleach with the kool aid* Cracker:But anyways I think we should vote out Kirby next. Aaryn:Yeah well, we need to talk about it with the rest of the alliance first. Speaking of which where are they? Cracker:Idk. *meanwhile in the woods* Gosama:Shelby, you sure you wanna join ISIS? Shelby:I get nothing bitter 3 do so Wynaut? Pikajew:Good point. Gosama:You’re first missing is to a build a bomb made out of toothpaste and grass. Do that and your reward shall be 20 virgins. Shelby:KKK *ties to make bomb* Conf Gosama:I think it is great that ISIS is expanding. Once I am admin I will make the entire join ISIS. Shelby:Making this is hard. I don’t really need 20 virgins. end Pikajew:So while he does that, how has your love life been? Gosama:Love life? The only chicks are either taken or are addicted to crack. Pikajew:What about hooking up with a dude? ;) Gosama:Allah does not supports homosexuals. If you suggesting we hook up there is something very jewish of you. Pikajew:Oh I wasn’t, but I heard fag is a homosexual. Gosama:He must burn in hell! Confs Pikajew:That was a close call. I need to be more careful. Gosama:I shall make a drone now, he must spy on the homosexual! end Shelby:*eating the grass* Gosama:Shelby stop now we have a new mission. *The three of them make a drone and flies it into the cave. Fag:i fini pour aujourd'hui maintenant hors de faire mon toast français *The drone crashes right next to him* Fag:Ca c'était quoi? Conf Fag:Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé , mais il ressemble à mon grotte est plus sûr Gosama:God damn it I need to stop crashing things! end Shelby:Wat now? Pikajew:We join the others. Gosama:Alright. *They head back* Anna:Hey, is it just me or does the Kool Aid taste different? Aaryn:Just you gurl. *Fags also return* Cracker:Hey Aaryn who is that? Aaryn:Idk, I never seen him before. Conf Aaryn:There a Teamdarkfag here? What the hell??????????? Cracker:Ummmm who? Pikajew:I remember DoucHe, but not him. Kirby:Wow, am I the only one from my old team who ever talked to fag before? end Fag:salut tout le monde Aaryn:Ummmm, here drink this *hand him Kool Aid* Fag:oh i aime kool aide *drink some good* Rimie:Come on in guys! for today’s reward challenge you will have to watch frankie grande’s video. Who ever last the longest without trying to kill themselfs win! Conf Aaryn:Frankie was on big brother before, and I was on Big Brother before so i feel like i have an advantage Cool:This is just a reward that I don’t need. So since I am still in the minority it would make sense to throw it to not look like a threat. end Frankie:Topless tuesday everyone! *Strips all man in existence* Cool:*Digs his eyes out and dies* Frankie:Now let twerks! Fag:*gets a hard on Cracker:*hang shelves* Frankie:Now let listen to Justin bieber! *kirby and pikajew shots themselves while Anna and fag dies from the bleach from earlier* Rimie:Three are left. Gosama:Allah forgives me ALULULULULULU *bombs himself* Aaryn:I can’t do this anymore. *Shallows all her nail polish remover* Rimie:Shelby wins! Shelby:Wait, sence ervey2 else is died does thet mean I win teh geme? Rimie:No because we have a new recovery center! *Everyone comes back to life* Rimie:Shelby you get to pick two people to come with you to Chills, who do you chose! Shelby:Let see, Gosama and Pikajew. Rimie:Pikajew and Gosama go on reward! Pikajew:Thanks shelby. Rimie:Well head off! Conf Aaryn:It was really telling when Shelby took Pikajew and Gosama. Tho three are closer then I would like and I might have to do something about it. end *on reward* Consula:Here is ribs and breadsticks. Pikajew:Actually I can not eat pig. Gosama:Why not? Pikajew:Cuz I am allergic. Gosama:Hmmmmmmm Conf Pikajew:So really I can’t eat pig cuz I’m jewish but he doesn’t need to know that. Shelby:I am happy who i went on reward w/. I didn’t pick cracker or aary cuz they already went on one and i wanted to be fair. end Consula:*Gives pikajew chile instead* Pikajew:Thanks. Gosama:Well Shelby you are now officially part of ISIS. Shelby:Omg slay. Pikajew:Well I finished my meal. Gosama:You know what to do. AULULULULULULULU *They blow up chills* *Back at camp* Conf Kirby:Shelby not taking Aaryn is perfect since her ego is so large. She has to be in charge of everything, so maybe I could plant a target on Shelby’s back so it is removed from mine. end Kirby:Hey Aaryn. Aaryn:Hi. Kirby:You know the three of them is most likely forming a final 3 right now, meaning when you take out the four of us you and Cracker will be at the bottom and they will be the final 3. Aaryn:So what do you suggest I do about that? Kirby:Why not remove one of them before it is too late. Aaryn:I’ll think about it. Confs Kirby:I think I did a good job at removing that target I put on myself. Aaryn:He has a point, Shelby going to become a swing vote. Why not get rid of her now before she makes the wrong call? end Rimie:Come on in guys! Ready to get to today’s challenge? Everyone:Yes Rimie:Today is a simple one it triva. You will guess Rocker’s favorite things! Rocker:sup. Rimie:Okay now everyone guess Rocker’s favorite song! Shelby:The llama Song. Rimie:Actually write it down! Answers Shelby:Llama song Aaryn:Truffle butter Cracker:The national anthem Cool:Truffle Butter Fag:Truffle Butter Gosawa:Truffle Butter Pikajew:Truffle butter Kirby:Pills N Potion Anna:Truffle butter end Rimie:Truffle butter is correct, Shelby,Kirby and Cracker are out of this challenge! Next question who is Rocker’s favorite houseguest Cool:Candice Anna:Janelle Aaryn:Janelle Gosama:Zach Fag:Zach Pikajew:Janelle Rimie:Janelle is correct, Cool,Fag and Pikajew are out next what is rocker’s favorite food! Anna:Crack Pikajew:Fried Chicken Aaryn:Gits Rimie:Gits is correct! Congrats Aaryn on your third challenge win in a row! Rocker:Tf gifts aren’t my fav you racist arrogant mofo. Aaryn:Go get arrested. Rimie:Well head back to camp! Tonight someone is voted out! Can’t be Aaryn! Conf Shelby:I think It great Aaryn won. Sea my gurl. end Commercial:Are you ready for BB17? Well face it it is going to suck. But instead you can enjoy TDRP WBB.! It will be the most twisted summer yet. But first let get back to the show. Anna:So who should we vote? Kirby:I Talked to Aaryn and she might be down on voting Shelby. I think that our best bet of us staying in. Anna:Okay. Conf Anna:Kirby talks to the other side a lot. Maybe cuz he was on there tribe before but it makes me sort of nervous. end Aaryn:Cracker we need to talk. Cracker:Bout des herpes you gave me? Aaryn:Whattttt? Cracker:Nothing. Aaryn:Anyways I’m kind of scared of that trio there really close. Pikajew:ISIS forever. Gosama:ISIS forever. Shelby:ISIS forever. Cracker:You have nothing to worry about. the three of them will do whatever we say. we have control. Aaryn:You say that but Shelby flipped to us. She could easily flipped back. Cracker:That Cuz they were tired about all the minorities. So way she would leave us for them. Aaryn:I am just saying it might be smart to get rid of her before she can get rid of us. Conf Cracker:Aaryn is all worried. It that female paranoia. I am voting out Kirby tonight who knows whatever she is doing. Aaryn:I can swing any way tonight. end Kirby:You’re good tonight Aaryn? Aaryn:Yes I am. Shelby:We are voting Kirby off tonight right? Aaryn:*can’t look her in the eye* Yes. Conf Shelby:Aaryn aecting sort of werid latly. Idk sup with her. Aaryn:This is one of the hardest votes yet. end Kirby:She gonna blindside you if you don’t blindside her. Shelby:u cen’t truest kirby, he jews trying to seve himself. Aaryn:*To both* I know. Conf Aaryn:I can really go anyways tonight. Do I play it safe and take out Kirby or do I make a huge move and take out Shelby. I have full control tonight but I want to do what keeps me in control. I am a little scared since whoever I end up saving tonight could be the reason why I go home. end Rimie:Hello guys let welcome back our Jury Heather and Spaz! You guys done this millions of time just get up there and vote! Anna:*Holding Shelby’s name* I thought I could trust you. We where like this but you betrayed me, so bye. Cracker:*holding Kirby’s name* I never trusted you. Good luck in jury nigga lover. Aaryn:*name isn’t shown* You’re a threat to my power. Rimie:I’ll go tally the votes! Person voted off will be baned from the chat! Let get to the votes! First vote ' ' Kirby! ' ' Shelby! ' ' Kirby! ' ' Shelby! ' ' two votes Kirby, two votes Shelby! ' ' Kirby! ' ' Shelby! ' ' tied again 3 votes Kirby, 3 votes Shelby! ' ' Kirby! ' ' that is 4 votes Kirby, 3 votes Shelby ' ' Shelby! ' ' 4 votes Kirby, 4 Shelby one vote left ' ' Ninth person voted out of total drama socks and the third member of our jury! ' ' Kirby! ' ' *Rimie has baned Kirby from chat* ' ' next time on socks the mironitys begin to give up Anna:I’m in the mirnoity cuz I am a mironity. this sucks ' ' well the kkks gets closer Gosama:final 5 baby but it could all change when someone get hurts *A tree branch falls on pikajew* Pikajew:My back! end final words Kirby:I did all what I could, I was just to controling for Aaryn or something? I hope a mirnoity wins but I doubt it so good luck shelby i guess? end Votes Kirby:Aaryn,Cracker,Gosama,Pikajew,Shelby Shelby:Anna,Cool,Kirby,Fag Category:Blog posts